


You Gotta Tell Derek

by Stormlyht



Series: This Town That Loves Me [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Indecisiveness, M/M, This town loves Derek, a touch of angst, sort of just in passing, stiles not so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormlyht/pseuds/Stormlyht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott convinces Stiles to talk to Derek about what happened with Deucalion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Gotta Tell Derek

**Author's Note:**

> So this wrote out well I think. :D And I'm on time this week, yay! Only did a secondary read through, no real editing changes done as per usual, but you've got it and we're moving forward! Kind of a short bit, but next one's likely to be fairly large.

“You gotta tell Derek,” Scott said and Stiles frowned.

“No I don’t. In fact, it’s probably better if I don’t, actually, tell him.” It might scare him a little, wondering what Derek will say when he finds out that Stiles visited Deucalion alone.

“If you don’t, he’s going to find out at a really bad time, and then everything will be much, much worse. You know that Stiles.” Trust Scott to be the voice of reason. Didn’t mean Stiles had to like it.

“I don’t know. Couldn’t I just kind of pretend that everything was fine, and just… you know, not say anything? It’s entirely possible that Deucalion won’t even say anything at all.” He was dreaming, he knew that, but admitting that he walked right into the wolf den and was harassed while there didn’t sound like a good idea.

“Look, if you complain about Derek hiding things from you, how do you think he’ll feel if you hide this from him? I mean, he might even be kind of angry you came to me instead of him first.”

“Why? You’re my best friend, of course I’m going to come to you first.”

“Stiles, he want’s to be important to you. Like, the first person you talk to about personal shit kind of important. You can’t blame him for that, you kind of want it too.” Scott motioned towards Stiles. “Give the man a break.”

“He’s going to kill me for talking to him,” Stiles groaned as Scott’s words sank in.

He was wrapped up in a robe and sitting on Scott’s bed with his knees tucked up as they talked. Hours ago he’d stopped shivering, but the thought of talking to Derek about this was just… a little too… frightening. He put his head on his knees and frowned at Scott.

“How about I just…”

“Stiles,” Scott interrupted. “How about you just talk to him?”

Stiles sighed. “Fine. Fine. I’ll talk to him and he’ll yell at me, and everything will be just fine,” he snapped.

“See, this is why you have to talk to him. Because if you don’t, you’re going to brood about it and get all wrapped up worrying.”

“Can I not go home tonight though?” Stiles whispered, almost afraid to admit that going home to his own, empty, house kind of scared him.

“Sure. Tell your dad, I’ll grab the sleeping bag from the attic.” Scott lightly patted his head as he got off the bed, and Stiles laughed. Sleeping bag on the floor. It had been a while.

*

Stiles hesitated outside the loft door. The moment he knocked on it, he’d have to deal with Derek’s anger. If he delayed, he’d get more anger probably. No, Scott was right. He had to do this.

“Stiles?” Derek’s voice came from the hallway, and Stiles whipped around to look at him.

“Hi!” he squeaked. Then he cleared his throat. “Hello Derek, how are you today?” he finally managed, but his voice was now really low and kind of funny sounding.

“Fine,” Derek said, brows furrowed in confusion. He waved a hand and the newspaper was in it. “A little… exhausted.”

“Really? Why?” Stiles asked. Maybe they could delay a little longer.

Derek’s eyes narrowed. “The article came out,” he said, and Stiles was completely confused.

“What article?” he asked. Derek shook his head.

“You don’t know about it? Stiles, did you read the paper today?”

“No. I was running late today and…” he trailed off as Derek sighed and closed his eyes.

“Here,” he said, offering Stiles the paper. Stiles reached for it and looked at the front page. Derek’s profile was huge in black and white in the dead center of the page.

“What the hell?” Stiles asked, opening the paper and beginning to skim across it.

Derek moved past him to open the door to his loft then he reached for Stiles to pull him in as he was reading. Closing the door and locking it, he walked in, dropping his keys on a table. “So that wasn’t why you came here today?” Derek asked.

“No,” Stiles mumbled, eyes widening as he read. Forget skim, he wanted to read this whole thing, possibly more than once to commit the words to memory. “What the hell did you do Derek?” he asked.

“It was your father’s idea,” Derek mumbled, and Stiles looked up at him. “He thought that, if the town as a whole got to hear my side of the story, maybe it would help them chill out around you. You know? Stop the harassment.”

Stiles’ eyes went huge. “You did this… for me?” he whispered, and Derek’s cheeks flushed.

“I did it for *us*,” he clarified. Stiles dropped the paper and his bookbag and rushed across the room, tossing his arms around Derek’s neck and kissing him.

Derek’s arms caught him and held him tightly, kissing back just as fervently as Stiles was. They didn’t break for air for a while, and when they did, Stiles was grinning.

“You big, brave idiot,” he said. “I’m gonna read that whole thing, maybe clip it out, make a poster to hang on my wall. Derek Hale tells all.”

“Stop,” Derek mumbled, leaning in to kiss again, possibly only to shut Stiles up.

When they broke again, Stiles reached out and touched Derek’s cheek. “I think we can make this work, you know? Really work.” The more he thought about it, the more he wanted it. “So I have to be honest with you and tell you something kind of stupid that I did.” His stomach twisted in anticipation.

Derek’s eyes narrowed again. “What’d you do this time?” he asked as he let go of Stiles and took a step back.

“I… um…” Stiles wiped his now sweaty hands on his legs. “Kind of did something you told me not to do.”

“What?” Derek groaned.

“I went to Deucalion and told him that we were Mates.” Stiles held his breath as Derek went entirely still.

“You did *what*!?” Derek finally yelled, eyes flashing red for a moment.

“I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t have, but I thought, if I showed I wasn’t scared of him and that we said no to his proposal, that maybe he’d go away and -”

“Stiles,” Derek interrupted his flow of words with a raised hand. “That couldn’t have gone well. Did he hurt you? Are you okay?”

“He just… kind of threatened me?” Stiles said with a frown. “It was…”

Derek was pulling him back into his arms in a second. Stiles hadn’t even registered that his heart was beating a mile a minute again. He looked into Derek’s eyes and felt the fear welling up inside him again.

“He just threatened me, but there was no question he meant every word Derek,” he whispered.

“What did he say to you?” Derek asked.

“He said that he knew we weren’t bonded, that there were other’s I could be bonded to as well, he was one of them, and that he could take me. That he wouldn’t even care if I wanted him, that he would just… force me.” Stiles shivered and Derek kissed his forehead. “I think, no, I *know* he would even enjoy that.”

“I won’t let him,” Derek said. “I won’t let him hurt you like that. I swear I won’t.”

“You can’t be sure,” Stiles said, relaxing into Derek and believing Derek’s words even though he knew better than to think Derek could save him from everything.

“I won’t let him hurt you while I’m still alive,” Derek stressed and Stiles backed away enough to look into Derek’s eyes.

“I don’t want you to die over me,” he said. “Together, right? I mean, maybe I’m a little extra squishy because I’m human, but I don’t want you in pain any more than you want me in pain. We’ll figure it out together. I mean, on a plus side, I know where they’re staying.”

Derek kissed his cheeks, then his brow, then his nose, and as Stiles chuckled, he kissed Stiles’ lips. “That’s good at least. Are you going to tell me the whole story?”

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded. “I will.”

And he would have, he knew he would have, except the loft door opened right then and Deucalion waltzed in. Behind him all of Derek’s beta’s were being dragged in by the twins and Ennis.

“Aww, how sweet, am I interrupting something?” Deucalion asked.

“Yes, you are,” Stiles snapped as Derek let him go with a growl. “So drop your presents and leave okay? I have some major smooching to get on and I’d like to do it today.” He spoke much more bravely than he felt.

“Don’t let me interrupt you… no, wait, let me interrupt you. I have matters that are rather important to discuss with Derek,” Deucalion said. “So let’s get this party started, shall we?”


End file.
